


Just A Memory

by muterain



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, Marvel Universe, Mostly Description, Other, Scott goes through a lot, chapters are constantly being edited because I need to do that to live tbh, ill add tags as this goes along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muterain/pseuds/muterain
Summary: “I love you, Cassie,”And that was it — he was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very poorly written, but I'm new. Hey.

At first, Scotts world was dark, an infinite void of colour that spread across his vision like motion blur - it provoked a throbbing in his temples, make his head spin, his body twist and turn. Once, he was a man of great potential, adored by many and loved by all. Now, he was forgotten.

The light that he felt trickle against and shine upon his feeble body formed a vague sense of security; that maybe things will turn out okay. Maybe, he would be fine. _Maybe_. With this instillation of confidence amongst the inevitable odds that were weighing down on his mind, he outreached a hand, fragile fingers gliding down the golden speckles of the angelic light, like he believed them to be physical beings he could interact with, touch, feel. Scott swore he was getting delusional; for the beams of holy aura began to curl around his fingers, extending down to his shaky arms and shivering in the light glow of whatever was in store for him above, until eventually he found himself covered in the beacon of prosperity.

There was a loud crash and a distant scream that sent Scott toppling forward, eyes suddenly wide and alert as his body thrashed, mouth ajar as he just screamed. He screamed and begged and pleaded to whatever was mocking him - he was crying, shoulders shaking as a feeling of pure stress and helplessness overcame him, cries eventually dying into broken sobs and stutters of sentences never to be spoken. The lights retreated, and he was lost again.

All fell still, like time had stopped; but it quickly sped up again.

But the earth was taking him still, swallowing him repeatedly into a spiral pit of despair only to spit him back out into the golden light, allowing his frame to bend and curve in the heavy atmosphere, allowing him to reach out for help for a split second, allowing his body to smack onto the floor with a loud crack and thud, waiting for the earth to devour and rebegin the cycle of torment.

The invisible ground below him caved under his weight, and he started to fall, and the screaming began again. Scott kicked his legs out, before the feeling of lightheadedness overcame him as his body plummeted, surrounding him in a darkness away from the light. Away from hope. Then, the voices began - distant mumbles that grew louder and louder the more Scott decided to pay attention to their familiar sounds.

_Scott._

_Scott!_

He cracked a smile. The voices ringing in his ears increased in volume - and new ones fell into play, but one stood out against the rest -this one was soft, gentle, the sound of a child. _Cassie_.

That sent him back. Suddenly, he was in colour again; staring at the sky, gasping for air, and _oh god_ , he could feel his chest move, and the searing pain that followed, like his heart was about to be ripped out his chest. But, he saw her, and the pain subdued.

Cassie. Her brown eyes that stared into his green ones, her brown hair tangled and matted, matching her tear stained cheeks as she clutched a toy within her hands - one that, Scott noted, he had brought her for her birthday the other year. That made him smile.

Happiness isn't permanent, and again Scott found himself in trouble; chocking on air, suffocating with a haze of confusion over his face that made Cassie scream so loud his ears popped, and a frown made itself present on his face as his daughter began slapping his chest, tugging his shirt, but worse of all - he could see blood starting to transfer onto her hands and outfit, and his eyes began to droop, earning more screams. Maggie was going to hate him for that.

_No, daddy, no!_

_Don't go daddy, no, we need you!_

He wanted to fight, he wanted to scream back and kick back and hold his daughter, promise her that it'll be alright. Look her in the eyes and say 'Cassandra Lang, we are gonna be just fine', but he wasn't doing this for himself. He was doing it for her. Like always.

He steadied himself, coughing up more blood, and now he heard more voices, one that he definitely recognised to be work related, and he groaned as his vision began to cloud and fade and shift from monotonous to so bright it stung to the point he had to close his eyes to prevent further pain. His time was now; and with a shaky breath that made his ribs shift under his skin, he let out some final words:

“ _I love you, Cassie,_ ”

And that was it.

He was falling again, but this time he wasn't going to stop. He felt that in his stomach, so much so the contents of it churned from an adrenaline rush so strong it forced the the contents of his stomach to start building up in the back of his throat, but he (reluctantly) swallowed it back down with a gag.  
  
His body was plummeting, being swallowed by the endless darkness, the voices of his family, friends and teammate's fading and being replaced by impenetrable silence, and only then did Scott truly accept his fate.  
  
He was dying, dead, deceased, a mere corpse on the sidewalk.  
  
His body smacked against a surface, throwing himself into a spasm that abruptly stopped as soon as it started. All fell silent, and the void of colour had never felt so much like home until that point.  
  
He was gone, a man no more.   
  
_He was a memory._


End file.
